Annabel (AU)
by NoCakeForYouMate
Summary: Who was Annabel? Seijuuro had no clue who she was, but she haunted his dreams. An enchanting song rang through his mindscape and caressed his body. Who was Annabel? He didn't know but he was in love with her and would do anything to have her love him back. Even if it meant harming those he cared about. WARNINGS INSIDE AKAKURO
1. INFORMATION! PLEASE READ!

**Annabel**

 **Summary – Who was Annabel? Seijuuro had no clue who she was, but she haunted his dreams. An enchanting song rang through his mindscape and caressed his body. Who was Annabel? He didn't know but he was in love with her and would do anything to have her love him back. Even if it meant harming those he cared about.**

 **AU**

 **THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR NUDITY, SEXUAL THEMES, LANGUAGE, AND DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE!**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE ANIME/MANGA! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA OF THE STORY, MY OWN OCS, AND THE SETTING OF THE STORY!**

 **EXPLANATION OF THIS WORLD! READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING!**

 _Okay, before you start this story I have a few things to explain to you. Please read thoroughly. I'll started by saying that Kuroko doesn't not exist as Kuroko. He is Annabel. No this is not a spoiler. (however, if his name is actually Annabel or not is a spoiler so meep)_

 _Annabel is a spirit I created with my precious innocent mind._

 _Annabel, the spirit, is based off of a song called Annabel by Goldfrapp._

 _This story takes place in a wasteland. Not an empty desert space, just a broken and destroyed town._

 _There is no such thing as the Generation of Miracles. Yes, they are still friends but they are not popular or golden or anything special. They don't play basketball, they don't sing, they're just normal teenagers that hang out sometimes._

 _No one in this story is rich. They live in a fucking wasteland, of course there are no rich people._

 _Many characters WILL be OOC, or out of character. This is due to plot reasons but I'll try to keep them as in character as I possibly can._

 _In this world, there are no authorities. This world is completely ran on anarchy. There is no government, there are no laws, and there are no cops. It's every man, woman, and child for themselves._

 _There are no parents so don't ask._

 _Spirits and urban legends exist. ((If you want your spirit or urban legend or creation to be in this story PM me and I'll review them.))_

 _ **RULES TO SUBMITTING AN OC! PLEASE READ BEFORE SUBMITTING!**_

 _-This one is pretty obvious but NO MARY-SUE'S OR GARY SEUS! I will completely deny your OC if it's a Mary-sue._

 _-No love interest. Don't say your character has a crush on any of the characters. I will decide who's crushing on who._

 _-Tragic backstories are okay, I actually like them. But for fuck's sake I don't need any vengeful characters. "I will take revenge for my family's death" is a no._

 _-No curses. Please. None. "I was cursed to walk this earth for all eternity" no. Unless your character is a spirit of urban legend, I don't need any curses._

 _-NO DEMONS OR VAMPIRES OR WITCHES OR ANYTHING OF THAT NATURE! THEY'RE EITHER A HUMAN, OR THEIR DEAD!_

 _-DO NOT PUT YOUR OC IN THE REVIEWS UNLESS YOU ARE A GUEST! PM ME AND I'LL REVIEW YOUR OC!_

 _-No names I can't pronounce. What I mean is, don't name your character something like "Alsfarienkoma." Seriously, don't keyboard smash your character's name. Something like "Ephora" or "Asperia" is fine as long as you send me the how to pronounce it._

 _That's pretty much it. ^_^_

 _-NoCakeForYouMate/Cat_


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 _She's reaching out to me. Her pale hand longs to caress mine. I reach towards her and just before I can grab her small hand, it combusts. Flames running from her finger tips, up her arms, and too her body. Behind me is a small cry. I turn to see her again. Her long blue hair falling over her shoulders. Her body lies bare, folded into a fetal position as tears drip out of her eyes. I go to comfort her, but I cannot move. A body intertwines with mine and look back to see her face right next to mine. Her large, pale blue eyes gaze down at the girl. Red tears drip from her eyes as she stares at herself on the ground with an emotionless expression on her face. Her eyes are void of emotion, yet she is crying. The world begins to fade, but before I disappear. She whispers one phrase into my ear. A phrase a never can hear because the ringing is always too loud._

My eyes snap open. The ringing has not stopped. My head hurts. I had that dream again. It felt so real. I could still feel her gentle touch all around my body. Her soft breath still whispered in my ear. I slowly stood from my makeshift bed and walked over to the water hose just outside my room. The place I often took showers and got water to cook food. I pulled my sweater night pajamas off of my body and laid them on the sandy ground next to the wooden laundry basket. I sat down on the metal stool and began wash myself. You'd think that bathing outside would be embarrassing but after nine years, you grow accustomed to having to walk around naked on somedays. As I finished getting ready, I walked over to the clothing line. My next door neighbor was washing her son but I just ignored them and began getting dressed. Yep, this was life now. I couldn't remember what the world was like before the war nine years ago.

I finished getting dressed and walked back to the pile of gravel and stone I had called home. That's all that my home was. I had taken stone and gravel and stuck them together using wet red clay. It was only enough room for a bed but I ate and relaxed outside. At least I had something over my head while I was sleeping, right? I went into my room and grabbed the pickaxe and shovel that had been leaning against a wall right beside my bed. After that, I left again and began to walk over to the stone field. As I walked, someone called my name.

"Seicchi!" I turn to see my friend, Ryouta Kise, running towards me. "Hey, Seicchi," he grinned. I smiled back at him.

"Hello, Kise," I grinned. His grin got wider.

"Seicchi, did you sleep well?" he asked as we started walking together. I stopped when I saw a food stand. I bought us both ramen bowls. I grabbed to wooden chopsticks and gave a bowl to him. We sat at a makeshift table together.

"Well," I started to answer his question. "I dreamt of Annabel again." He paused eating, getting serious. He stated at me with his golden eyes.

"And? Has she hurt you in anyway?" he asked. I shook my head. Kise was the only one who believed me when I told him that I thought Annabel was real.

"No, not really. It's just become more and more real," I mumbled, looking down at my bowl. I had lost my appetite but I kept eating because I paid for my food.

"Listen, be careful alright? I don't want anything bad to happen to you. None of us do, you're our little brother. Remember that," he stated, smiling. I smiled back and continued to eat. I felt guilty for not telling him how I was starting to feel about Annabel. I was afraid that he'd stop believe in her and hate me.

How could I tell him I was falling in love with Annabel?


End file.
